justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lockjaw
Were you looking for one of Lockjaw's counterparts: Golden Lockjaw, Shadow Lockjaw, Torture Lockjaw, Torture Golden Lockjaw or perhaps Nightmare Lockjaw? WARNING. PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS ARTICLE IF YOU'RE EASILY TRIGGERED BY GRAPHICAL IMAGES. THANK YOU. TRTF= Lockjaw (also known as Frank Burt) is one of the animatronics from throughout The Return to Freddy's series. In this classic game, Lockjaw himself does not appear in the game. He is the main antagonist of most of the games. However, the Nightmare Fuel menu from The Return to Freddy's 4 claims that he appeared in the classic version. Shadow Lockjaw, as Shadow Puppet is Lockjaw, according to PoniatorFilms/Tyler, as said in a livestream. Nightmare Fuel also said that the child that possessed Lockjaw once possessed the Puppet. |-|TRTF2 = In The Return to Freddy's 2, Lockjaw makes a first appearance. This time, he appears as just a minor hallucination and in some minigames. Appearance Lockjaw is a human animatronic, and has a plain blue shirt and dark blue jeans. His hands are white, & he appears to wear a fedora. He has red cheeks, similar to that of the toy animatronics, & has glowing blue eyes. He seems to be made of wood, although this could be just the textures. Behavior Throughout the game, there seem to be hallucinations with Lockjaw and Shadow Lockjaw. Shortly after, a scream would occur when the hallucination stops. He also appears in Parts/Service (TRTF2), replacing Sugar, alike Shadow Freddy from FNAF 2'. He also appears in a minigame where you follow Golden Freddy, to The Puppet's box, but the box has blood coming out of it. Trivia *It is unknown if it is Lockjaw in the minigames or Green Guy's Son, as they look identical. **Though, in the minigame with Golden Freddy he is as big as Shadow Lockjaw, while Green Guy's son is small. *Lockjaw is confirmed to be a Torture suit throughout TRTF 2-4. *Lockjaw is one of 2 characters set to appear in Tycrazmania, albeit in an organic form. However, he will be called "Little Franky". The other is The Unknown. |-|TRTF3= Lockjaw returns, and is the main antagonist of The Return to Freddy's 3. Appearance Lockjaw is tinted green in this game because of the lighting, but he is the same color as in the second game. He has many rips and holes all over his suit, and multiple wires hanging out of him. Inside, he has the remains of a human child. His mouth always seams to be open because his head is rounded, making it stretch upward from the jaw. His eyes are part of the child's remains, as seen in the startup images. Behavior Lockjaw begins at CAM 10. He will then move through CAMS 9, 8, 6, 5, 3, and 2, before trying to enter the office. If he's nowhere to be seen on the camera, he's hooked up to the View Animatronic function on the system panel. The player must close the doors to stop Lockjaw. If he can either be seen outside the right entrance or running behind the monitor, he will not go away. He however, won't attack the player, as long as they do not look to the left, which can easily be avoidable. This makes him a tiny threat and somewhat not much of a worry. Trivia *Lockjaw is 40 years old, as stated by the ending. *Between TRTF2-3, Poniator/Tyler had very many nightmares of Lockjaw. *Lockjaw plays the piano, however, he only does this in rare occasions. It is unknown why and how he plays it. **The piano sound effect comes from Amnesia: The Dark Descent. *Lockjaw has a close resemblance to Poniator in real life. **Green Guy's Son, the child that possesses him, is also based off Poniator. *As revealed in Nightmare Fuel, Lockjaw was supposed to speak in TRTF3, but the idea was moved to TRTF4. **However, in TRTF4, it remains unknown where he speaks. *In TRTF4's intro, while Fazbear Fantasy Land is being taken down as seen in the intro, Lockjaw is there, slumped. *In The Return to Freddy's 5, this version of Lockjaw is shown as a lifeless suit. *It is thought in this universe, Lockjaw caused The Bite of 87. However, no proof exists to support this, and the bite of 87 was confirmed to have never happened. *Sometimes when starting up the game, one of 3 rare screens of Lockjaw may appear. |-|TRTF4= Lockjaw is, again, the main antagonist of The Return to Freddy's 4. Appearance Lockjaw is very different in this version. He is still damaged, but fixed a bit, He still has some small rips, and his endoskeleton feet and shoulders are completely visible. His head is now cylindrical, fixing the problem about the open jaw. Behavior Lockjaw starts in CAM 11, then he moves through cams 10, 8, 7, 3, and 9. After moving through these cams, he will limp past the office door, moving slower than the other characters. If he limps all the way past, he will suddenly go inside, twitching around. The player must right away pull the steam lever before he jumpscares the player. He will then leave the office. The player can also pull the lever while he limps past the office door to make him go away though. He is the easiest character to stop, but, he can still be a threat. because multiple animatronics can be in the hallway at the same time. This ends up being more common on Night 7. Trivia *Lockjaw and Freddy Fazbear are the only animatronics that can kill Blake when he hides in the Locker. *In the newspaper shown when starting the game, Poniator reveals his name to be Frank Burt, as well as the Phone Call on Night 1 calling him Frank and Nightmare Fuel. *In his Nightmare Fuel page, "role" is mistakenly spelled "roll", example: "Lockjaw also plays a HUGE roll in the TRTF story". *A sprite exists in the files showing Lockjaw peeking from the right, he does not do this in the full game. **This is also seen in the Game Jolt page. **Sprites exist of Lockjaw traveling to the left instead of the right, but he does not do this. *One of his menu poses lacks a lower jaw. |-|TRTF5= Lockjaw returns as a minor character in The Return to Freddy's 5. He, so far, has a minor appearance in the demo, being in the main menu, but acts as un-withered Torture Lockjaw. It is also speculated that different versions of Lockjaw, excluding Golden Lockjaw, will appear in the game. While Lockjaw appears in the game, he is majorly replaced by Torture Lockjaw. |-|TRTF:F = Frank burt is the main antagonist in The Return to Freddy's: Frankburt's Appearence Frank Burt is a white human animatronic. He has brown hair, brown eyebrows, brown beard and red cheeks. He wears a black fedora with a red stripe, dark blue shirt with blue sleeves and has a black bowtie and 2 black buttons in it, black cut gloves, dark blue jeans and black shoes. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 2 510.png|Lockjaw in Parts/Service. Lockjaw TRTF2.png|A shot of Lockjaw's face during the Shadow Lockjaw hallucination. Franku.png|Lockjaw in the minigames. The Return to Freddy's 3 TRTF 3 Menu.png|Lockjaw on the title screen. 69.png|Lockjaw on the title screen, twitching. 86.png|Lockjaw on the title screen, twitching. TRTF 3 Menu Twich.png|Ditto. TRTF 3 Menu Twiching.png|Ditto. Lockjawcam10.png|Lockjaw in CAM 10. Lockjawcam9trtf3.png|Lockjaw in CAM 9. Lockjawcam8trtf3.png|Lockjaw in CAM 8. Lockjawcam6.png|Lockjaw in CAM 6. Lockjawcam5.png|Lockjaw in CAM 5. Lockcam3.png|Lockjaw in CAM 3. Lockjawcam2.png|Lockjaw in CAM 2. Cam2lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's point of view in CAM 2. Cam3lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's view in CAM 3. Cam5lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's view in CAM 5. Cam6lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's view in CAM 6. Cam8lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's view in CAM 8. Cam9lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's view in CAM 9. Cam10lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's point of view in CAM 10. Output uSlYdr.gif|Lockjaw running past the player. Lockjawtrtf3screamer.gif|Lockjaw's jumpscare. www.GIFCreator.me_tmYbh0.gif|A secret jumpscare of Lockjaw that can appear before the title screen. BR2LrtFTKfaa3YX6KiFIWdJK8baiQ0Zu7hsritbVad4.png|A Lockjaw plush that is obtained by beating the minigame known as The Joy of Creation. Funtime fright mode.jpg|Lockjaw in The Funtime Fright Mode. Lockjaw end of night minigame.jpeg|Lockjaw sitting in the end of night minigames. 1108.png|Lockjaw after Green Guy's Son entered him. 16v1oe.gif|Lockjaw with Green Guy's Son crying inside of him. 16v1ts.gif|Green Guy's Son getting dissected inside-out by Lockjaw's Torture mechanisms. Lockjaw twitch.gif|Lockjaw twitching with Green Guy's Son in him in "He Has Been Here The Whole Time". Lockjaw unused image.jpeg|An unused image of Lockjaw opening his mouth found in The Return to Freddy's 3's files. Note his green color is gone. Lockjaw icon.jpg|Lockjaw's icon in the Funtime Fright Mode. TRTF 3 icon.png|Lockjaw in the icon for The Return to Freddy's 3. Lockjaw TRTF 3 Secret Screen 1.jpeg|A rare screen that may appear when starting up the game RARESCREEN2.png|Another rare screen, showing Lockjaw opening his mouth. RARESCREEN3.png|The last rare screen, showing Lockjaw with his mouth fully opened, revealing the head of Green Guy's Son's corpse. www.GIFCreator.me_VCVMhg.gif|Lockjaw in the "FBP" minigame. The Return to Freddy's 4 Menu Trtf4 menu1.png|Lockjaw in the menu. 383.png|One of the many images that can appear on the menu. Gameplay TRTF 4 Newspaper.png|Lockjaw on the newspaper. Lockjawcam11trtf4.png|Lockjaw in CAM 11. Lockjawcam10lightoff.png|Lockjaw in CAM10. Lockjawcam8standing.png|Lockjaw in CAM8. Lockjawcam7standing.png|Lockjaw in CAM7. Lockjawcam3limping.png|Lockjaw in CAM3. Lockjawincam9.png|Lockjaw in CAM9. Gifpal-20160112150354.gif|Lockjaw walking down the hallway, animated. 112.png|Lockjaw in The Office. 138.png|Lockjaw twitching in the Office. 140.png|Ditto. gifpal-20160113135016.gif|Lockjaw twitching, animated. 187.gif|Lockjaw's jumpscare. lockjaw at the office.jpg|A screenshot of Lockjaw's unused animation of him peeking in the office from the Gamejolt page. Lockjawdownthehallway.png|Lockjaw limping down the hallway from one of the screenshots from the Gamejolt Page. Unused Lockjaw in the files.png|An unused image of Lockjaw peeking at the right. LJ Unused image animated.gif|The same image, animated. The Return to Freddy's 5 UnwitheredLockjaw1.png|An image of Lockjaw that occasionally appears on the Title Screen. UnwitheredLockjaw2.png|Another image of Lockjaw twitching on the Title Screen. Miscellaneous Youvecreatedme.jpg|Lockjaw in a The Return to Freddy's 3 teaser. LockjawSFM.jpg|Lockjaw's preview for his SFM model from steam. Secret Lockjaw Shadow Golden Lockjaw.jpeg|Lockjaw and Shadow Lockjaw in TRTF:SR. The Return to Freddys 3.jpg|Lockjaw in the banner for The Return to Freddy's 3. BFP Youtube Banner.jpeg|Lockjaw seen in PoniatorFilms/Tyler's old Youtube banner. TRtF 4 icon.jpeg|Lockjaw in the icon for The Return to Freddy's 4. Offline...jpg|Lockjaw with Kitty in the "Offline" image. Offline2.jpg|Lockjaw with Kitty in the second "Offline" image. 11695016 1615135715412004 6240748004246478087 n.png|An image of Lockjaw from The Return to Freddy's 5. Trtf5(unreal)lockjaw.PNG|Lockjaw in the unreal engine version of TRTF5. Trtf5(unreal)lockjawflashlight.PNG|The same image, with the flashlight used. Trtf5(unreal) lockjaw poster.PNG|A poster of Lockjaw lying on the ground. Property.jpg|Lockjaw, with Kitty and Sugar. unnamed.jpg|BFPFilm's New YouTube Banner With Frankburt,Torture Lockjaw & TRTF3 Lockjaw. |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's 3 The sound Lockjaw makes when killing the player WARNING: LOUD! The Return to Freddy's 4 The sound Lockjaw makes when killing the player WARNING: LOUD! External Links Lockjaw's TRTF3 model in SFM/Gmod. Category:Non-canon characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:The Return To Freddy's 3 characters Category:Humanoids Category:TRTF 2 Characters Category:Tortures